


Discipline

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Series: Autobot Academy [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Autobot Academy, Background Crosshairs/Reader, Humanformers, Lots of hilarity, Reader is mentioned and kind of seen, Streaking???, naked man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: Someone decides to pull a prank on Crosshairs. Time for some discipline!





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a scenario an anonymous person posted on a tumblr account called crxsshairxs. They have given me permission to write about the scenario. Also the Crosshairs I use is created by the awesome crossbust!

Autobot Academy wasn’t a bad place to get into the military. The bad place was the field behind the school where Crosshair’s classes took place. Said Autobot was currently sneaking through the forest outskirts, trying to teach his cadets the art of sniping and moving making no noise at all. His dark hair, dark skin, and green camouflage trench coat kept him effectively hidden. With light steps, he grazed through the foliage, his modified sniper gun pointed at his next target.

A cadet with hazelnut hair clung to his head, the rain stopped as sudden as it came, the hot air starting to dry out the world around them.

PEW!

SMACK!

The cadet flung forward in panic and looked over his shoulder to see his instructor’s bright eyes disappear back into the forest. He gazed down at his left shoulder to see lime green paint smeared against his dull green uniform.

“Shit!” The cadet pulled out his walkie talkie and it spat static as he pressed the receiver button, “Come in Nelson! Come in!”

“Reading you Smith, what’s wrong?”

“Got tagged by Cross, he went to the north east after he tagged me. Check your six at all times, has a habit of sneaking up behind you.” The cadet told his comrade, making his way to the time out box where countless other cadets sat out. It was only him and Nelson left. Although Nelson was pretty much a gladiator on steroids, he somehow was holding up surprisingly well for this exercise.

Usually Nelson was kicked out within the first round of all Crosshair’s exercises because he relied more on his strength than on his weapon like their instructor chanted so many times. Albeit, it looked like Nelson is holding his own.

“ **AAAAH!** ” Oh, nope, looks like the teacher got him. A rustle of brush and suddenly, Nelson burst through the foliage, his eyes filled with rage pent up at being screwed over by his teacher countless of times. He was a few inches shorter than Crosshairs but was built like a body builder and a temper that was violently explosive.

“I’ll tell ya once and I’ll tell ya again: ya never ignore a suspicious noise especially when there’s a sniper around!” Crosshairs burst from the forest, right behind his student, sniper rifle resting against his shoulder. Nelson just glared at his teacher before going to stand with the rest of his comrades. There were twelve of them in all, twelve brave souls who took up the course in an attempt not to flunk out of the academy.

Normally, Crosshairs didn’t mind putting students in their place but this class was starting to get on his nerves! They didn’t take his lessons seriously, and messed around a lot. He had started the battlefield exercises only to show it wasn’t going to be fun and games when they draft into the actual military. Most of them were whipped into shape except for damn Nelson!

The kid was dumb as a rock and depended on brute strength to get the job done. Wasn’t going to fly in these kinds of scenarios! Time for a bit of discipline! Crosshairs threw his weapon out of the way and descended into the field, the mud caking his combat boots.

“Nelson!” The cadet stopped halfway between the time out box and Crosshairs. He turned sharply on his boot and glared at his instructor with so much rage, it could rival the most venomous people in existence. Knowing his student hated him, Crosshairs opened his arms wide in an invitation.

“If you want to come smash my head in, go ahead, I’ll make sure to knock you into the next week!” It was enough. Like an enraged bull, Nelson charged towards his instructor, kicking up mud as he went to show his instructor who ruled the fields!

Cross smirked and got into a defensive stand only to have the wind knocked out of him as Nelson threw himself into Cross’s midsection and they both collided into the mud. Nelson tried to punch his pinned teacher only for the teacher to use his momentum and roll on top of his student, pulling out a faux knife and sticking it to his student’s throat, “Your as good as a stone: heavy and useless!”

Nelson didn’t give up yet, his big meaty fist collided with his Crosshair’s face, rattling him but Cross sent back a punch of his own before hissing, “You’re going to pay for that you brat!”

“Oh yeah?” Nelson sneered as he head-butted the older man as hard as he could. The impact sent pain and disorientation through Crosshair’s vision and he stumbled off Nelson, cupping his forehead. He better not have given the teacher a concussion! Hearing the squelch of boots, Cross shook his head in time to avoid another blow to the face, the fist grazing by mere centimeters and Crosshairs took the opportunity to end it.

He grabbed the wrist and twisted it behind Nelson’s back earning a painful grunt. Cross kicked Nelson’s legs out from under him and pinned him face first into the soupy mud.

“Again useless!” Cross hauled Nelson out of the mud and threw him in the direction of the academy, “Go get yourself cleaned up. Class is dismissed.” The cadets didn’t even bother giving a salute, they scrambled to get out of the timeout box and out of the way of Crosshair’s temper.

The former paratrooper watched with disgust as all his cadets seemed to rally support for Nelson.

“Tch, kids.” He stalked off towards the outdoor showers, needing to clean off the muddy camouflage on his face and to remove all the mud and debris clinging to his clothes after the scuffle with Nelson. Damn kid! He needed to start respecting and listening to him or else be made an example of! Not that Crosshairs didn’t already do it but you’d think it’d make him shape up?

The showers were compromised of four cubes with bricks high enough to cover his lower back downwards, and essentially a pipe pointed to each individual cube. Crosshairs took the first shower; the pipe wasn’t clogged and the handles didn’t get jammed in either the on or off position. Kicking off his boots, Cross entered the shower, ripping off his trench coat, dark military pants, dark under shirt, and his underwear, flinging them onto the other cube’s wall before walking towards the faucet handles.

It was hot outside today! He didn’t believe his spouse when she said to wear something light because the temperature was going to be in the nineties. He turned on the cool water, letting it wash away all the dirt and grime from today’s class. Crosshairs closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift to today’s events. He was slightly impressed Nelson had managed to survive his exercise and be the last one eliminated, it immediately disappeared with Nelson’s behavior and the brawl they both had. Cross didn’t tolerate that kind of bullshit from anyone not even a punk ass kid like Nelson!

With a shake of his head, Cross forced the brat from his mind and refocused it on his wife. She was waiting for him at home, most likely eager to hear about his day and give him a massage to work out the knots in his back and shoulders that have formed from the demanding course. He scrubbed the remaining dirt off his body and turned off the water.

He opened his eyes for the first time since he stepped in and turned to grab his clothes.

They were gone.

Blinking in disbelief, Crosshairs walked to the opposite wall and looked down to see if something had knocked them into the grass below. Nothing. He walked back over to the entrance of the shower cube only to find his combat boots gone too.

“What the hell!?”

He looked around wildly for his gear, Cross wasn’t crazy! He swore he put them on the wall! There was a large noise coming from the trail that lead to the academy and Crosshairs turned his head in an effort not to get angry. It didn’t work.

Up on the flagpole was his gear, lightly blowing in the breeze under the academy flag. Oh, there was going to be hell to pay! He didn’t give a fuck if someone saw him naked, he was going to go march over and grab his clothes. And when he found the fucker who did it, heads were going to roll!

* * *

 

The school was looking up at the flagpole with curiosity. They see their teacher’s gear up on the flagpole but where was Crosshairs? Cadet Smith stood off to the side, scratching his head in confusion, wondering what was going on. His friend, Bumblebee, sidled up to him, a light blush on his face with a snicker emanating from the mute boy. The boy had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his uniform was a bright yellow instead of the traditional green everyone else wore. The perks of being the headmaster’s son.

“Bee, do you know what’s going on?”

Bumblebee shook his head and signed, “ _All I know is, someone decided to prank Cross while he was in the shower._ ” He pointed upwards at the clothes, “ _Whoever did this is going to get their ass kicked! No one messes with Crosshairs for a reason!_ ” All the cadets were murmuring at one another, all assembled for the lunch hour. It didn’t start until the teachers came to admit them into the mess hall. Today it was Crosshair’s turn to admit them.

All the cadets murmured with one another for a couple more minutes before Crosshair’s mate stepped out from the building. She looked rather perplexed at the absence of Cross. He was late to events and for lunch usually by five minutes but it has been over fifteen minutes. Where could’ve he gone to?

A crashing of twigs and the scuffle of rubble turned everyone’s attention over to Crosshairs, the man naked. His hands on his hips as he stared daggers made of the sharpest material in existence at the cadets. His wife covered her mouth either from embarrassment, shock, no one really knew except for her.

No one dared to laugh as Crosshairs stormed over to the flagpole, “You think this is funny?” His voice was dangerously low, he grabbed the pole and started climbing upwards, embarrassment absent from his voice and body but fury was powering him up the pole.

“I will kick whose ever ass is responsible for this motherfucking shit!” Cross roared as he finally reached the top, grabbing the knot responsible for making his clothes blaze in the breeze, and untied it quickly. All his clothes fluttered downward, landing in front of the cadet block. The paratrooper slid down the pole and picked up his clothes, putting them on fast, quiet the whole time.

Cadet Smith saw movement to his left, that wasn’t supposed to happen in a strict formation line. He turned his head to see Nelson trying to stifle his laughter. He’s got to be the culprit! That idiot would be stupid enough to get revenge on something as petty as a lesson!

Crosshairs finished throwing on his jacket when he barked, “I think an extra forty-five minutes will be enough for you guys to sit and simmer on how funny this situation is!” A bunch of moans and groans of dismay swept through the formation. This wasn’t going to be a good day.

Crosshairs narrowed his eyes at the cadets waiting to enter and everyone silenced their noises, as their eyes stared straight ahead. Luckily for Smith, Bumblebee was a mute and they were mainly shielded from Cross’s eagle eyes. Smith looked at Bumblebee and signed, “ _I think I know who pranked Crosshairs._ ”

Bee jumped a bit before looking over at Cross before signing back, “ _Really? Who?_ ” Smith had a special name for Nelson in sign language. He puffed out his chest and shook his head like bulls did when taunted with red flags in bullfighting rings. The yellow cadet eyes widened, “ _Why would Nelson do that?_ ”

“ _Nelson was the last one standing in Cross’s exercise today but lost it when Crosshairs eliminated him. It got even worse when Nelson threw something of a tantrum and Crosshairs beat him in hand-to-hand combat. Even called him useless. Plus, Nelson is laughing in line. I wonder if Cross caught onto the laughter yet?_ ”

Crosshairs had watched the exchange between the two students the whole time, his temper boiling over at the insinuation. He needed to thank Drift later for teaching him sign language as he knew who had pulled the prank on him. He scanned the lines and spotted Nelson, his shoulders jittering occasionally, doing a good job of not making eye contact with his superior. Minutes ticked by before a hand clasped Cross on the shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder to see his wife staring at him, her voice soft as she whispered, “It’s been nearly an hour since they’ve been standing there. Let them eat lunch now.” She departed and embarked on the trail leading back to the fields, heading straight to their home. A lot of cadets knew better than to watch their instructor’s wife leave, Cross was possessive and didn’t like it when people watched his wife.

Cross turned his attention back to Nelson and his eyes were plastered on his wife. Oh, he was going to pay! Not now though, he had a better idea of revenge!

“Go eat.” Crosshairs barked. All the cadets gave a salute before marching into the academy only braking into a sprint once they were safely inside. The menu for today was spaghetti and meatballs, a rare dish that was welcomed among the cadets. Bee and Smith lingered by the entrance, waiting to ambush Nelson and try to talk some sense into him.

Except Crosshairs beat them to the punch. As Nelson was passing by, Cross’s arm launched like a snake striking its prey and yanked him off to the side. The cadet looked at his teacher, his eyes a cold steel grey and face set in a hard line; Crosshairs tried to keep as much anger out of his voice as possible, to not tip off Nelson on his discovery.

“Once lunch is over, come to my office.”

“Sir?”

“My office. After lunch. Go.” Crosshairs let go of the cadet and watched as the young man trudged into the building. He past Smith and Bee without making an acknowledgement of their presence. Then again, this kid wasn’t vocal unless he wanted to prove someone wrong. Bee and Smith cast one more glance at Crosshairs before they went to eat.

* * *

 

His office wasn’t much of an office, it was an abandoned structure which was theorized to be the old mess hall of the property before Optimus had bought it to make his military school dream a reality. Crosshairs was given domain over the property since his classroom was mainly outdoors. The track field wasn’t too far away and in this case, it was a good thing. Crosshairs gazed out the window to see the bathroom building waiting to be cleaned. He told Optimus to dismiss the janitor for his section for the day as he needed to discipline a student.

All the teachers know Crosshairs was creative with his punishments and they could be downright brutal. In the case of Nelson, it will keep him in line and send a message that he shouldn’t be trifled with. It was going to be one hell of a day. The paratrooper pulled his gaze away from the window and swiveled his chair to the stack of files on his desk.

Paperwork is normal for teachers and it honestly gave Crosshairs a headache. He was a man of action, not a stationary desk kind of guy.

Knock, knock.

“Door’s open.” Crosshairs called out; Nelson walked in and closed the door behind him. He marched to the desk and stood a couple feet away, stock still.

“You wanted to see me sir?” The kid couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice, his hands balled into fists. Crosshairs put the files down and stood up to his full height, all the venom from today surging into his words.

“I noticed you were the only one laughing at my expense and word from the grapevine told me _you_ were the one responsible for this prank.” Nelson didn’t shrink but he didn’t back down either; he stood straight to his full height and hissed, “That’s what you get for calling me useless.”

An indirect confirmation. Good enough for him. Crosshairs stood from his desk and started walking towards the exit, “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“To do your punishment.” Nelson cockily followed Crosshairs outside towards the track, their boots squishing in the wet grass, “Nothing embarrasses me sir.”

“Good,” Crosshairs equally cocked back, he walked to the lawn chair already propped up in the center. The cadet raised an eyebrow in confusion, “That’s it? Running? You’re losing your touch sir.”

A dry chuckle was his answer before Cross shot him a nasty grin, “You’re going to suffer like I did: undress and give me your clothes.”

“No way!”

“Do it or else face expulsion!” Technically Crosshairs didn’t have the authority to expel Nelson but he was going to teach him the golden rule of treating human beings first!

* * *

 

All the students were out on the track field laughing their asses off. Even though it was an extremely cruel and unusual punishment, everyone felt satisfaction as the main bully of the school was reduced to nothing but a naked athlete. Nelson’s cheeks were a bright red from humiliation, completely out of breath from running the track for at least an hour now. Crosshairs was sitting in the center of the track, counting out laps of the young man.

“Sixty more to go!”

Nelson held his arms out in mock happiness, “Still doesn’t embarrass me! Now everyone can see I have a huge dick!”

“Only when you’re facing us!” Someone yelled from the crowd, laughter erupted from the group of students and Crosshairs laughed himself so hard he fell out of his lawn chair!

“Suck my dick assholes!”

“There’s nothing to suck!” The jokes kept getting worse and worse until finally Nelson finished his last lap, his body exhausted. All the students kept making jokes at Nelson’s expense. Crosshairs chuckled at a couple more jokes before walking over to his cadet.

“Learned your lesson now?” Crosshairs tauntingly held Nelson’s clothes out to him. The cadet eyed the clothes suspiciously and answered, “Don’t grab your clothes and string them up for the world to see?” He swiped for his clothes only for Crosshairs to pull them back, “There’s more to that kid. What else?”

“Uh-” Before Nelson could answer, cadet Smith yelled out, “Never prank Crosshairs!”

“See?” Crosshairs leered, gesturing over to the crowd, “Even your peers know better. Let’s not make this a repeat performance. Am I understood?”

“Sir yes sir.” Nelson gave a tired salute and held his arms out for his clothes. Crosshairs was merciful enough to hand over the military slacks Nelson was wearing for the day. All the cadets dispersed for the day, Crosshairs heading straight back to his home. What a way to dish out discipline, especially those jokes! They'd make his wife laugh until she couldn't breathe! With a wicked smile on his face, Crosshairs ran for home, excited to make his wife laugh herself silly.


End file.
